Antares Marclonus
Antares Marclonus is a Force Sensitive Fremin Jedi Knight who serves The Jedi Order and The Alliance as a Naval Commander. Antares serves aboard the Alliance Flagship Galactica as Admiral Adama's Jedi Advisor. Through his time serving as a Jedi he distinguished himself as one of the finest Lightsaber duelists in the Order though has also proved he can be a little too black and white when it comes to good and evil. He is the son of an unknown man and Marion Marclonus and the brother of Anna Marclonus. Early History Antares was born on the planet Arrakis, a small planet in the backwaters of the Galactic rim. His was a world of wind and sand where the only life the population knew was one of slavery. His people had been enslaved for generations by a Sith Lord known as Darth Kallis who had the ability to transfer his essence from one host body to another thus he ensured that he maintained power by taking a new body once his current one started to age. Antares' earliest memories were of his mothers kitchen and the smell of warm bread baking in the oven, she was a slave worker in one of the planets many food production facilities but she was also home alot given that the idea of slavery had become institutionalised and formal laws written about slave rights, one of them being that women with children were given time to care for them to ensure that the next generation of slaves grew strong under the glaring sun of their system. His brief memories of this existance were of time spent with his mother who used to sing a song to him as he would play as a child "Early one morning" and the comforting presense of his mother and his sister Marion. He could not remember his father or his mother ever mentioning his name and to this date he does not know the identity of his father, a detail that has caused him some discomfort in the past but which he has put behind him now. It was during these early years that the Sith Lord, Darth Kallis received a warning through the force, that there would come one that would depose him in the future; this of course was something that he could not tolerate so he ordered his guards to slaughter all male children of this generation, the slaves would simply have to breed again. It put his mind at ease as he watched the wholesale slaughter from his ediface but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his skull that he had missed the opportunity to deal with this foe early and that his mistake would come back to haunt him years later. In fact it was too late, Marion heard that the order had been given and so made the decision to spirit her son to safety. Using her position as a baker, she hid her son in a wheel burrow of bread that she was delivering to a local order of monks who she made regular deliveries to. She reached the gates of the Monestary where the monks resided and as she delivered her cargo to them she asked for an audience with the Master of the Order, a man known as Sefu. Sefu was an old man who immediately saw something in Antares that no one else saw, he promised that he and his brothers would guard and protect her son on the condition that she never return that the path he had infront of him was one of destiny and that her son would come and return to her when he came to free their people. Marion cried but accepted the deal, it was the only way she could save her son and it was there in the gateway of the Monestary that Marion held and kissed her son one last time before she had to leave. -Years at the Monestary- Antares grew hearty and hale beneath the warm sun of his home, the monks who were used to living lives of silence and meditation were soon enriched by the youthful energy that Antares brought with him, a child of infinte energy he would race along the corridors of the Monestary with several monks in close chase; in the end there was laughter as they caught him both parties having enjoyed the case. Sefu however was the one that Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:The Jedi Order Category:The Alliance Category:Alliance Navy Category:Character Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User